Gloves
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Without his gloves on, his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between hers, it was like a sign he was meant to not wear them. YuseiAki.


**I was determined to make this 1,000 words long, but it ended up just barely hitting the 800 mark, but this is as good as it is going to get. **

**Disclaimer: Ally doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's or any of its characters, if she did this disclaimer would be pointless.

* * *

**

Aki liked it when Yusei didn't wear his gloves. She hated them with all her might; they prevented Yusei from getting close to her. With his gloves on Yusei's suede clad fingers didn't make sparks fly from her fingertips or her heart leap out of her chest. They just made her wish harder than before that they would incinerate right before her, or even better fall into a huge inferno, never to be worn ever again. Aki enjoyed it when his gloves where off for the night and she could feel the skin on his hands with no cloth in the way.

She loved it when the palm of his hand caressed her cheek and she could feel his warm fingers brushing her temple. It soothed her, and made her feel at ease, especially after a long day of running after Rua and Ruka at Duel Academia, making sure they stayed out of trouble with Heitmann or after long exam days where she had to write essay after essay about the history of Duel Monster cards and the differences between regular spells and speed spells.

His warm hands always seemed to calm her down and let her rest easy. Without his gloves on, his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between hers, it was like a sign he was meant to not wear them.

Although, she really shouldn't complain, she herself wore gloves, fingerless ones, but gloves nonetheless. He could still feel her warm flesh and he could feel her fingers dance across his jaw line, but Aki never could feel his fingers due to those damned gloves. Aki was actually curious as to why he never brought up the subject of her own fingerless fashion accessory. She had stated several times how much she hated his gloves and how they got in the way, but he never stopped and complained about hers. Aki wondered why this is.

Was it because he hated her touch? Was her touch not soothing? Did he not enjoy it? Did he actually like the fact that her skin was protected and he couldn't feel her smooth palm?

Aki thought to herself and mused over every possible answer until her subconscious came to this conclusion. Her gloves were a part of her. They were a part of her own skin, maybe that's why Yusei never counterattacked when the subject of his gloves came up. It was because to him, they were a part of her, it's possible her true skin made him tingle all over, but her gloves did just as much. They were a part of why Yusei loved her. Saying he didn't like her gloves was like saying he didn't like her, or saying she wasn't beautiful.

Aki pondered this a moment more.

Was Yusei offended when she said she hated his gloves?

Did he think that she was making fun of him by saying she hated those tattered gloves that always clung to his epidermis? Aki felt remorse then, she felt terrible and ashamed that she had complained. Yusei had said nothing, no explanation as to why her gloves didn't bother him, so she should have left the whole thing drop as soon as it had started, but Aki, being Aki had continued to ask and pester. She felt so horrible, so dirty, and so terrible. It made her heart go into overdrive and threaten to crash against her ribcage at hyper speed.

The gloves were a part of him, just like hers were a part of her. She wondered if Yusei knew that she meant no harm in saying that she disliked his gloves. Aki had never meant for it to hurt him, she had just thought that his own skin was so much more intimate and personal than those ratty gloves.

Seeing this situation in a new light, Aki came to a solution; she would learn to love the gloves, just like he had learned to love and accept her, she would learn to love and accept them because they were a part of Yusei, and Aki loved Yusei, with all her being.

Without Yusei, Aki didn't know what her life would be like. She suspected something depressing, and sadistic with a pinch of frustration and revenge. She would still be the horrific Black Rose Witch that wrecked havoc amongst the innocent duelists in Domino City. The Black Rose Witch was a killer, and Aki, thanks to Yusei, wasn't a killer.

Loving those gloves was the key to unlocking Yusei, and she was determined, now more than ever to do so. Aki promised herself she would learn to love the rips on the cuffs and the little studs that surrounded the suede material.

Above all else, Aki swore that she would make sure that when Yusei was wearing his gloves, his fingers would fit in the spaces in between her fingers. If not, she would make sure, that one way or another, they would fit. For once Aki gets fired up, there's no way to tone her down.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review and favorite and what not. I really hope to continue writing in this fandom. I adore it so much and this pairing. GAH. YuseiAki stories always make my Inner Fangirl! squeal. xD Thumbs up for the fail English Theme Song reference.  
**


End file.
